<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сигареты by Sdoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949346">Сигареты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh'>Sdoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нахт ненавидит запах сигарет, Магна курит как не в себя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nacht/Magna Swing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сигареты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ну, я продолжаю выдумывать ебанутые пейринги, не, ну а что.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нахт ненавидит всем сердцем запах сигарет, который исходит от одежды Магны и его рук. Нахт ненавидит всем сердце и самого Магну, и будь на то его воля – никогда бы не пересекался с ним, избегал всеми возможными способами, что только существуют.</p><p>У Нахта жизнь до того рокового дня была нормальной, тихой, спокойной, но один лишь день заселения в общагу испортил всё к чертям собачьим.</p><p>Новый сосед был ужасен: вечные крики, посиделки его друзей в комнате, ночной ор под гитару (это пением Нахт не мог назвать), и вечный запах сигарет, что шлейфом волочится за Магной.</p><p>
  <em>- Ебать, ты чёт как смерть выглядишь, - сказал Магна в первую встречу, и Нахт в тот час осознал, что это ненависть и неприязнь будет длиться до самого конца, пока кто-то либо не убьется, либо не уедет. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Я о вас такого же мнения, - Нахт улыбнулся своей привычной улыбкой: «я тебя во дворе живьем закопаю», - но увы и ах, сосед оказался настолько туп, что намёка не понял. </em>
</p><p>Магна для Нахта слишком. Слишком эмоциональный, слишком разгильдяй, слишком ужасен во многих аспектах, слишком бестактный. Только игра на гитаре привлекательна для Нахта в нём – остальное же полный провал.</p><p>Но Нахт наблюдает за ним, сначала не специально: смотрел на длинные пальцы, что обхватывают гриф гитары, смотрел как становятся видны сквозь тонкую кожу голубые вены, всматривался в небрежный короткий маникюр. У Магны руки не такие как у Нахта – грубые, в мозолях, руки рабочего человека. У него по всюду ссадины, а вдоль указательного пальца на левой руке, тонкой змейкой, расположился белый шрам. На среднем пальце правой руки непримечательное кольцо – без камней и позолоты, куплено было явно на рынке, для Нахта это было логично как ясный день.</p><p>Нахт наблюдает за каждым движением Магны, за каждым вздохом, в комнате он не укладывает волосы как обычно, они либо просто распущены, то собраны в небрежный хвост, то невидимками заколоты. Нахт уже практически не злится на него за взятые резинки, невидимки – сам виноват, что разбрасывает везде, а Магна и не смотрит где чьё, и ему абсолютно всё равно, что для себя он берёт цветные, с различными бантиками, а у Нахта резинки тонкие, легко рвущиеся, и уж точно не яркие.</p><p>Нахт знает, что у Магны бывают нервные срывы, ему его не жаль, даже не сочувствует, он продолжает наблюдать из тени, делать для себя пометки. Он давно для себя записал, что психологическое состояние Магны довольно узнать по одной детали – телефон. Когда он взволновал, то берёт телефон раз десять за пару минут, включая, и тут же выключая, сразу откладывает. И так несколько раз. Когда он разочарован, зол, то в целом, будет просто игнорировать мир, возможно уйдет, громко хлопнув дверью под осуждающее цоканье Нахта, а после придет и от него будет нести противным запахом сигарет, который Нахт так ненавидит. Но больше всего Нахт не понимал приподнятое настроение его соседа, когда он даже пытается заговорить с ним, такие моменты не может предсказать даже сам Господь, что говорить о Нахте.</p><p>Магна спонтанный, неожиданный -  Нахт это ненавидит и обожает одновременно.</p><p>Нахт видел, как Магна курил только один раз – это было в феврале месяце, вечером. Вынес чёрт его в тот день, разыгравшийся в снегопад, что заметал мгновенно все следы, выйти на улицу, да бы купить закончившуюся зубную пасту. Подходя к магазину, кто-то потянул Нахта за рукав зимней куртки:</p><p>- Нахт, не купишь сигарет? Тебе ведь есть восемнадцать?</p><p>Этот голос, этот противно-мерзкий запах сигарет, перемешанный с запахом шампуня с ментолом – Нахт узнал практически сразу, не зря наблюдал всё время за ним. Нахт не обернулся, лишь коротко кивнул и поднял руку, чтобы взять деньги. Нахт абсолютно и совершенно не разбирается в сигаретах, поэтому взял первые попавшиеся, синие.</p><p>- Держи, - выйдя из магазина, Нахт кинул сигареты почти Магне в лицо, но тот, к несчастью или радости, поймал их.</p><p>- Подожди, вместе пойдем, все равно в одну сторону, - Магна наспех достает сигарету из упаковки, щелкает колесиком зажигалки, но та срабатывает не сразу, а только с пятого раза. У Магны сигарета зажата между средним и безымянным пальцем левой руки, у него затяжки долгие, большие, и сигаретный дым летит прямо на Нахта.</p><p>Нахт ненавидит запах сигарет – тошно от него, но наблюдать за своим соседом по комнате он любит так сильно, что готов сделать всё что угодно, только бы увидеть новые реакции, эмоции и действия от него.</p><p>И Нахт целует его, легко, практически не задумываясь. Сейчас его мало что волнует: ни запах сигарет, ни то, что это человек, которого он, по его словам, ненавидит. Сигарета летит в снег, и Магна прерывает поцелуй тем, что отстраняется от Нахта, смотря на неё:</p><p>- Бля, а она ведь почти целая была, - Нахт не сказать, что было сильно удивлен – от Магны привычной для всех людей реакции было бы глупо ждать.</p><p>Нахт практически удовлетворен такой реакцией.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>